You're My Dying Star
by animeangel876
Summary: Kushina had just given birth while her husband was fighting a killer fox. Terrified she wonders why her newborn son was being taken away from her at his first few breathes and why did Minato allow it? Kushina x Minato CONTAINS SPOILERS ABOUT MANGA


Okies do NOT read this if you don't read the manga because it contains spoilers.

This is a one-shot on Kushina and Minato's relationship and how much they truly loved each other.

The italics are the lyrics from two songs called "Dying Star" and "Elysium" which are by the band Christ Agony.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Story Start:

_Dying star  
You're my lover_

"Hokage-sama!"

"Minato-sama!"

"What?! Can't you see that Kushina is giving birth here?!" Minato yelled.

Sobbing and gripping tighter to Minato's chest, Kushina started to gasp for air.

"Now now Kushina everything is going to be alright, it's going to be me, you and little Naruto soon my love" soothed Minato caressing her hand.

"But Hokage-sama, Kyuubi the nine-tailed fox has started attacking the village, we're losing shinobi by the second!" one Jounin yelled over the panting of the redhead.

"I see" Minato decided. He had the choice to stay here and see the miracle of his son's birth to fight the village's current monstrosity of an opponent.

"G-go Mina-to! AAAHH" Kushina screamed, slowly her breathing slightly, "Th-this village needs you, they look to you for leadership and protection and they won't get that if you here…with me" Kushina replied weakly.

"B-but this is our son" Minato insisted.

Looking at him with sad eyes, Kushina gave him a small push away.

"Go" She ordered.

"I'll be back soon" He gushed kissing on the forehead sweetly.

_At the heaven of tongues  
I desire your light my lover  
I desire your tenderness_

Gulping the air down as much as she could, Kushina screamed and screamed until her throat felt hoarse.

"You have a little boy milady" The doctor confirmed placing the newborn son in her arms.

"My baby boy Naruto" Kushina cooed placing her finger in his small out grasped hand.

"Congratulations Kushina-misu" The doctor murmured.

"He looks so much like his father" a nurse smiled.

"Yes, yes he does" Kushina agreed.

Closing her eyes tightly and cuddling baby Naruto close to her bosom as she listened to his cries which were music to her ears.

"Thank you God for blessing this family with such a gift" she prayed silently.

_You are the landscape of desires  
The eye of the only truth_

"Why the name "Naruto" Miss?" a doctor asked curiously.

"It's the hero of Jiraiya-sama's story called 'The tale of the gallant Jiraiya' " Kushina murmured mesmerised at the beautiful youth suckling at her breast.

'Minato…please come back safe' she prayed.

"Ah!" Kushina yelled out in pain.

"Something is wrong!" a doctor yelled. "She's bleeding uncontrollably"

Cutting the umbilical cord hastily a nurse snatched Naruto from her arms carrying him off out of the room.

"Naruto! My baby! Please don't take him away!" Kushina yelled tears streaming from her eyes, "I want my baby! Please bring him to me!"

"We will Miss Uzumaki as soon as we stop the bleeding" a nurse reasoned wiping the sweat from the redhead's forehead.

_Dying star  
Queen of the void_

—Minato's POV—

"What should we do Minato?" Gamabunta asked. "The fox is killing more shinobi by the minute"

"I know" Minato whispered sadly, "I'm going to have to call Shinigami (Death God)"

"Him? But you do realise that if you do that the-" Gamabunta panicked.

"I am aware of the consequences Gama-kun" Minato interrupted.

"There is no way you can seal him in just yourself thought Minato, he is too strong for that after all he is a demon"

"That's why I plan to seal not only seal him in myself but in somebody else" Minato murmured determined.

_You've given me power  
Of the only desire_

Another Leaf-nin joined the Fourth on the giant frog.

"Yondaime-sama what should we do?" He asked pleadingly.

"Go to the hospital and look for a baby under the name of Uzumaki Naruto" Minato replied sharply, he only had limited time to do this Jutsu.

"But why?"

"There's something I wish for you to do and it must be done rashly for the fate of this village depends on it"

—At the hospital—

"Are you sure Hokage-sama requested this Tarou-kun?" The nurse asked settling a bare wailing Naruto in a circle of candles.

"Positive Kana-san" the ninja known as Tarou nodded. "He said it was important for the fate of Konoha"

"What is he planning to do?" Kana murmured tickling the blonde on the stomach earning a gurgle in return.

Unable to say it aloud for anyone listening he whispered young Naruto's fate to the nurse.

"I see…" she muttered sadly, "It must be hard for Minato-sama to decide this in his own child"

"Indeed but what does it matter to one child if it the whole village could be destroyed, does it matter if one child is manipulated and it's soul is bonded to Kyuubi, no it does not!"

"Poor child…"

_You flow  
In my veins_

—Minato's POV—

"Are you sure you want to pass on the demon's soul and chakra to your own child Minato" Gamabunta reasoned.

"I doubt if any other parent is willingly to spare their child's future because of this" Minato replied sadly, "But my son will not be known as the monstrosity inhabiting the demon fox but as the hero that saved our beautiful village"

"Let us start the decorum" Minato announced doing various hand signs before whispering with tears in his eyes "Fuuinjutsu Shiki Fuujin…please forgive me my Kushina-chan"

A flash of light and Minato had taken his last breath before collapsing on the amphibian's back.

"Minato…it was an honour to serve you" Gamabunta deadened bowing his head.

_Till the end of my way… Till the end of the day_

— With Kushina —

"Wh-where's Minato?" Kushina murmured with no energy left. "Did he defeat the threat"

"Yes he did Madame" a doctor lowered his head, "I'm so sorry"

"Can he please see me now?"

"Minato-sama did deter the fox Uzumaki-sama but he paid the price, he sealed the fox within your child and it was his demise" a nurse murmured.

"Naruto…" she mourned, "Minato…"

_When beauty dies  
Raise symbol falls  
On the arms of sin  
Faith's carried_

The names of her son and lover died on her lips before her chest rose and fell for the last time. It seemed Kushina did love Minato and Naruto to death…


End file.
